roto_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike's Arena
Spike's Arena Now this is the place to go if you are feeling like battling. It may be accessed either from the Town Directory under Main Street , or from the side navigation menu under "Novus Orsus." Inside, the Arena is full of Rotos who look like they could beat you with one hand tied behind their backs, and even a few model numbers you've never seen. Maybe you don't want to do this... "Hey buddy, ya gonna do something or ya gonna jus' stand there?" Judging by the name tag pinned to his shirt, he's Spike. "If yer looking for sombody to fight, you can search for their name o' ID here" If you have a specific Roto that you are looking to fight, you can type their name or ID number into the text box pictured and find them. If you just want to find some people who meet certain criteria, then use the "Advanced Search" explained below. If you do not want to fight another Roto but you wish to stat train (to increase your power, attack, etc) or simply get more EXP, then you can select one of the opponents listed under "Choose A Weight Class." If players are below level ten (10), a "Stick Dummy" option will also be available. This training dummy costs one (1) EN per fight and you are guarenteed to win. The classes pictured above are not guaranteed wins, but they do increase your stats with each fight you win. The "Training" option does not increase your stats, but it does give you EXP. You do not receive items or checks from these competitors. Advanced Search When you select the advanced search, the options pictured below will be available. If you want any of these criteria to be use for your search, do not forget to check the box to the left of the criteria. When searching for players based on level, remember that there are limits as to what levels you are permitted to battle against. If a player is more than ten (10) levels below or above you, then you will not be able to battle that Roto. Also remember that the further apart your levels are, the more EN it costs to battle. It is recommended to select "Must be alive" and "Cannot be frozen or jailed" since you will not be able to battle these players, even if they show up on the results list. If you want to target members of a specific Alliance or Clan, simply click the box and use the drop down menus to the right. And lastly, you can chose how you want to view the results of your search. 'Other Important Information' If you are in a clan and wish to not battle fellow clan/alliance members, you may change your settings. When you change your settings, instead of saying how many EN it will cost to battle that player, it will say "Battle - Clan" or "Battle - Alliance." To learn how to enable this feature, please click here. Another important fact to know is that you are not permitted to attack the same player twice in a row, and the game will not even allow you to attempt it. If you battle a Roto and lose, you will need to revive yourself. There are multiple ways to do this. One is by using a battery pack (which can be found by going to your house, scrolling down until you see the "Inventory" list, and clicking on "Healing Items"), and one is by visiting the Nuclear Power Plant located in the Industrial Sector . If, after you have revived yourself, you wish to battle more Rotos, the Roto that you lost to will have "Last Battled" instead of the "Battle - - Energy." Finally, if you choose to attack a player while he/she is online, that player may request to not be attacked while online. This request must be honored until that player says otherwise. The reason for this rule is that some actions in the game require a player to have HP to complete (Hunting for example). When a player is performing one of the actions that requires HP and is attacked, it kicks the player away from that action and all of the progress that player had made is lost, as well as any resources that may have been in use. Just as other players are able to request to not be attacked while online, you may request this of other players.